Carburetors are often designed for use in a particular orientation. For example, the location of the nozzles in the bottom of the carburetor float bowl can seriously affect the performance of the carburetor under differing acceleration conditions. If the secondary nozzles, used for acceleration and high speed, are located at the rear of the carburetor bowl, forward acceleration will normally push fuel back and keep the secondary nozzles covered with fuel during periods of forward acceleration. Occasionally, however, it is desirable to change the orientation of the carburetor for particular installations. If such a carburetor with the secondary nozzles normally located at the rear of the carburetor is rotated 90.degree. or 180.degree. lateral or forward accelerations may cause the fuel to uncover the secondary nozzles thus causing poor engine performance.